


The Offical First Date

by for_steggy



Series: The Little Guy [2]
Category: Agent Carter (Marvel Short Film), Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Awesome Peggy Carter, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, F/M, First Date, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Pre-Canon, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Skinny!Steve, Steggy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_steggy/pseuds/for_steggy
Summary: Skinny Steve and Peggy’s official first date. AU set long before CA:TFA





	The Offical First Date

**Author's Note:**

> So, ya. This is my little follow up story, no biggy *shrugs while self consciously trying to back away*  
> But seriously, I hope this is satisfactory...so enjoy!
> 
> I strongly suggest reading ‘A Dull Night…Till You Came Along,’ first, as this is a companion piece/follow up story.

Given how busy they kept Peggy at work, there was really no excuse for feeling such anxiety over a phone call—or, rather, lack of phone call. One day, two? Typical. Three? Excusable. Four, well, something must’ve gotten in the way, work perhaps. By the fifth day, however, Peggy couldn’t fool herself.

_Damn him! Why hasn't he called?_

It had now been a week, and the silence was making her question whether it was one sided, whether Steve just hadn't known how to tell her he wasn't interested and she had forced the whole thing. Peggy didn't lack confidence, but that thought alone gave her a feeling of intense self-loathing.

Her roommates didn't make her feel any better either. They constantly spoke of their newest romantic conquests, and it was depressing to watch how easily everyone else got on with this sort of thing. 

What really niggled at her though was that she cared so much, felt a connection, _kissed_ him, for Pete’s sake!

Peggy had never, _never_ put herself out there the way she did for Steve. It stung more than it should have. But he had seemed different, perhaps the one person she had ever encountered more idealistic than herself. His sense of morality, justice, honor--they were not the normal, and despite being shorter than herself, she had begun to look up to him.

Peggy had gotten invested, only to be disappointed. And she had been so vigilant until now.

*

Steve stared down at the little scrap of paper for the hundredth time that day, like he had been doing every day for the past week. He wouldn't let the thing out of his sight, and Bucky was secretly convinced that he slept with it under his pillow, he was so paranoid about losing it. “If you don't call her, _I_ will,” he said as he flopped on the couch.

Steve just kept his eyes trained on the same spot, grim look set. The reason he gave for not picking up the phone before was that she was probably busy with work, but now it was Friday evening and there was no excuse.

“She said you’re not her type,” Steve responded evenly. He hoped it would make Bucky drop it, but it only backfired.

“ _What?”_ His friend got up and walked over. Putting both hands on Steve’s shoulders and looking him in the eye, he said seriously, “Steve. _Steve._ Don't screw this up.” That earned him a half-hearted glare.

“I don’t get what you're worried about, I mean, she did all the work for you, she even kissed you on the cheek,” he added, making his way to the fridge.

“Ya, ya, she kissed me on the cheek…” When he looked over, Steve seemed to shift uncomfortably under his gaze. Typical, couldn’t keep a secret worth a damn.

“She _kissed you_ _,_ kissed you?!”

Steve wasn’t exactly comfortable sharing the details, but he wasn't going to lie. “I guess…well…ya, but—“

“You idiot! CALL HER.”

“I just—“

“This is insane! You managed to have a beautiful dame ask you to dance, choose you over me, _kiss you,_ and then _hand you her number_ ,” he looked at him for emphasis, ”and you won’t call her? _”_

Steve let Bucky go on in silence, and when he was done and looking expectantly for an answer, Steve began, “look, I wanted to— _want_ to—, but every time I pick up the phone…” He sighed. “And now too much time’s gone by and I’m sure she thinks I’m an ass, and… Anyway, I was probably imaging it was more than it really was.”

“You weren't imagining things, Steve. She liked you, I was there, remember? And everything will be fine _unless_ you don't call her. She’s basically been on a date with you already, if you were going to screw it up at some point it would have been then.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“Here, I’ll help you out,” Bucky said, snatching the scrap from his hands and walking over to the phone. He started dialing.

“What are you doing?” Steve asked alarmed, “Buck what are you— _Bucky, no—!”_

Steve tried to reach for the phone, but one long arm kept him at bay. “Hello, is there a,” his friend looked down at the paper, “ _Peggy_ _Carter_ , there by any chance?” Steve groaned and it looked like he was going to be sick.He was promptly silenced.

Steve put a hand over his face and stumbled back, wanting to sink through the floor.

“Great, thanks.” With that, Bucky shoved the phone into his hands and gave him a slap on the back. ’ _Ask her out or I’ll kill you,”_ he mouthed while walking away.

*

The phone rang and Josie answered it, then covered the bottom of the receiver. “Peg, it’s for you.”

That snapped her back to reality. “Who is it?” she asked a little too quickly. Peggy was loath to admit it, but her heart was beating a bit quicker than normal. Well, if it _was_ Steve, she would give him a scolding he wouldn't soon forget, and that would be that. So she told herself.

“Some guy, didn’t give a name.”

She took a steadying breath and picked up the phone. “Hello, who’s there?” Hearing something muffled on the other end, she tried again, “hello?”

Finally a voice came through. “H-hello?”

“Yes.”

“Peggy?”

“Yes. Who's calling?”

“It’s, uh…Steve, from the…we danced?” It was hard to stay mad. His awkwardness seemed a sort of punishment in itself.

 _“_ It’s been a week,” Peggy said with emphasis.

“Uh, I—well—I know. I’m really sorry, I just—I know.“ He sounded like he might hang up, but someone grabbed the phone from him.

“Hiya Peggy. This is Bucky, Steve’s friend from the other night. My pal here’s dragging this out a bit, so I’ll just get right to the point and tell you he’s very sorry he hasn't called, he feels like a real ass, but he’s just been so _nervous_ —“ She heard scuffles and protesting in the background. “Because you're just so pretty, I mean _way_ out of his league—and if, on the other hand, you don't feel like going out with Steve-O here, maybe you'd be interested in say, letting me take you out sometime...?”

She bit her lip. Yes, Steve had certainly been punished enough. “Give the phone back, please.”

“One sec.” There was a shuffling on the other end and she knew he was there, although apparently too mortified to say a word.

“Steve?”

After a moment there was a strangled, “Yep.”

“I’d be happy to go out with you.”

“ _What?”_ came from the other end, followed by what sounded like him bumping into something. He tried offsetting it with a more casual, "Really?”

She had to suppress a laugh. "Yes, really. When and where?”

“Oh! Um, what about…” She heard something muffled, no doubt his friend whispering instructions. “Tomorrow…afternoon. Around twelve?”

“Perfect.” She gave him the address of their group living quarters, which, thank goodness, wasn’t too far of a walk. “Lovely, I’ll see you tomorrow at twelve then. And Steve?”

“Ya?” he answered, the thrill in his voice more than a little apparent.

“Tell your friend not to hold his breath.”

She could hear him practically grinning through the phone.

*

He could still feel the rush of adrenaline even after they hung up. He let out a breath and tried to get himself together, only then noticing that Bucky was leaning on the chair right next to him. He had a habit of appearing like that.

On cue, his friend raised an eyebrow, _‘I told you so’_ practically vibrating off him.

“Don’t be a jackass about it,” Steve told him, but there was no denying the smile on his face.

“Ya, well, this _jackass_ just got you a date.” 

Steve was tempted to say something back, but when Bucky got like this there was just no stopping him. Plus he knew he really did owe him one.

*

It must be said that Peggy was a tad nervous the next morning. Even though she and Steve had technically already gone for dancing and drinks, which was a far weightier matter than an afternoon outing, but this seemed to have more pressure to it. The other night was courage with nothing to lose. It was safe. He hadn't even known she was interested until the end of the night.

Today was a different. It was the official first date (goodness, she hadn't been on one in forever) and she wanted it to go well. Peggy liked Steve an awful lot, her heart fluttered just thinking about his little crooked smile, which she scolded herself was completely ridiculous and school-girlish. She hadn't even been this way with her fiancé Fred. But then, there was something so endearing about his simple hearted goodness. Which wasn't to say that she thought _Steve_ was simple; on the contrary, she had found him to be quite clever, only he wasn't the typical show off one met with being a female in the army.

She dressed carefully, every detail strategic. She kept her hair half up and wore a simple green dress with flat shoes, so as not to exaggerate the height difference. And of course, her signature red lip couldn't be forgotten. Peggy knew she looked nice, but not so much as to make Steve uncomfortable or draw unnecessary attention.

When she was ready a good hour before, she nonchalantly waited reading a book, practically daring someone to make a remark. If her foot was tapping, well, that could be attributed to any number of things. Then at twelve on the dot there was a knock at the door.

She opened it and saw Steve standing there. His hands were shoved in his pockets, that same sweep of blonde hair falling over his forehead, and when he looked up she saw how blue his eyes were in the daylight and thought to herself that he was completely charming. No one could argue that his jawline wasn't a fine thing to look at, either.

Peggy smiled widely in greeting. He smiled back with eyebrows unintentionally raised and let out a breath, which was compliment enough.

She grabbed her shawl, then took a quick leave of her roommates who were obviously trying to curb their curiosity.

*

When they’d gone, Kitty was the first to say, “Well!” It was unusual for Kitty to say so little about anything, and Josie gave her a warning look. “What, what did I say?”

“Well _I_ think he’s cute.”

“I didn't say he wasn't cute!” she shot back.

“Leave it, Kit.”

“Okay… _mom,”_ she muttered, and Josie glared at her and raised one eyebrow dangerously.

Barb broke it up. “Well I'm just glad she’s not holed up in here on a Saturday for once.”

“Like us?” Kitty pointed out, and all three burst out laughing at the irony.

*

Stepping into the hall, Peggy looked at Steve and they both let out a shaky breath, which seemed to break up the tension a bit. “I hope it didn't take you too long to find the apartment,” she offered.

“No, no. I actually know this neighborhood,” Steve said right away, happy she had begun.

“Ah, good.” She gestured for him to lead the way, "Right then.”

They went outside and started off down the sidewalk. Steve boldly offered her his arm. Peggy was surprised, but accepted immediately. There was that ridiculous flutter again.

After a few moments things seemed in danger of an awkward silence, so Peggy playfully teased, “Come now, we can behaved like civilized people, can’t we?”

Steve looked up, stunned, and she could feel his arm tense beneath her own. When he saw she was joking, he huffed out a little laugh and she felt him relax. “Ya, I think so.”

“Well then,” she continuing on airily, ”where are we going on this lovely, blistering day?”

“I thought we could go to the Art Museum.” It was posed as almost a question. Steve looked up to see if it was agreeable with her.

“Wonderful,” she smiled.

”And it’s got air conditioning,” he said, and proved his point by tugging at the collar of his shirt. ”The theater does too, but I figured it wouldn't leave much time for conversation...” Hell, he knew he was rambling.

Steve didn't notice the sidelong glance she gave him. “We’ll just have to save it for some other time, then,” she responded casually.

He still somehow couldn't seem to comprehend when she expressed interest, but settled on a fumbling, “Ya, I thought this place would be good.”

“Bring all your dates here, do you?” she asked with a twinkle in her eye.

He smiled somewhat goofily. She’d said she was his date. “Ya, all one of them.”

Peggy grasped at what he was saying and turned into him, a questioning look in her eye. He just smirked and shrugged self deprecatingly.

“What about the other night? You were on a date then?”

“No, that was Bucky’s date, or, how you said it—his date _’s,_ plural. Doesn't count.”

She felt like a bit of a dimwit. No wonder he hadn't called right away, or even known what to say when he did. It wasn't like she had much more experience, but Peggy had had a few small kisses in her time. She’d been engaged, after all.

“You must’ve kissed before,” she said, voicing her thoughts out loud and realizing it too late. Peggy felt her face practically catch on fire. She desperately tried to retract. “ _Bugger._ Steve, I didn't—“

He mercifully cut her off, saving them both from an agonizing apology. “Well, if you count Bucky’s sister when I was ten, then sure.”

She smiled, but still felt horribly guilty.

He continued, “I guess asking a girl out always seemed so terrifying, and the past couple of years,” he shrugged, “it just, didn’t seem to matter that much…figured I’d wait.”

Well, damn her. Apparently when someone else was about to die of awkwardness, Steve knew just what to say.

Peggy decided to move past her blunder, and genuinely curious, asked, “For what?”

He looked out and thought a moment. “The right partner.”

She smiled to herself.

And then something occurred to her. She emitted a low groan and the hand that had been tucked in his arm disconnected and flew over her eyes. “ _Bloody Nora_ _!“_

“What, what is it!?” Steve asked alarmed, thinking he’d done something wrong.

“I just—you said—” she fumbled uncharacteristically. “Oh, but I’ve been terribly forward! I mean, I _kissed you,_ and—“

“No! Peggy, don’t apologize. I, uh…didn’t mind.”

That shut her up.

Steve was red up to his ears, and it was all he could hope for that it could be attributed to the weather.

Slowly they started along again and she put her arm back. They glanced at each other, then quickly looked away. Peggy bit back a grin.

After a moment of silence he said, “I know it’s a little old fashio…”

“Charming,” she finished for him.

His cheeks pinked and he looked down.

They walked on more comfortably after that, the awkwardness gotten through head on. It was nice for Steve, knowing Peggy wasn't totally unflappable, selfish as that might be. And now they both knew were they stood. 

Finally arriving at the Museum, he held open the door for her, and instead of turning away with a frown like many girls had done in the past, she just smiled and nodded at him.

They walked along the different exhibits leisurely and mostly quiet in the beginning, but Peggy remembered him saying he had gone to art school and kept asking him questions, coaxing him out until his inhibitions were forgotten and he was just talking. She only had a conversational knowledge of art from finishing school, but Steve more than made up for it; He was, in fact, very knowledgable about the history and technics behind each painting. And she liked to hear him talk.

They moved on to look at the marble statues and fell silent, admiring. Steve looked over at her while she was contemplating a piece. _She’s like one of those,_ he thought. Poised. Soft yet sharp angles.

Peggy caught him staring after a moment, and instead of looking away she held his gaze with a small smile. Steve figured he’d gotten this far and let his hand purposefully brush hers; She slipped her fingers through his without missing a beat, and they carried on, grinning to themselves.

Most of the museum had been looked through when they sat down on one of the benches. Peggy found she didn't want this date to end yet, and knew it soon would if something didn't happen.

Of course, Steve wasn't exactly planning an escape either, but he wasn’t about to push his luck.

Peggy’s heart was beating fast, and before she could think too hard about it said, “Ice cream sounds delightful just about now, don't you think?”

A large smile spread slowly over his face. “Ya. Ya it does.”

“Come on, then. I know a place,” she grabbed his hand again.

*

Steve payed, though it was Peggy’s idea and she offered to split it. Obviously it was important to him, and she didn’t want to take away the first opportunity he’d ever had to do it.

They sat down, music playing lightly in the background, and ate contentedly. Now that there was no art to discuss a need for a new topic arose and Steve began this time. “So, those jerks at work still making you run around for them?”

He had remembered, and it made her laugh. “Unfortunately, yes. But I’ve a feeling I’m wearing them down.”

“How’s that?” he asked curiously.

“We’ll, despite being a general pain in the neck, I’m constantly inserting myself where I’m not wanted. I think they're finally realizing that if they just let me do my job I would leave them alone.”

“Huh.”

“What?”

“Nothing, just…they must be incredibly stupid.”

She looked down with a smile. After a moment she continue, "and it’s not as if they would have to promote me. I _am_ an Agent, after all.”

That made Steve’s head snap up. “Wait, really?” He didn't think she could be any more out of his league.

“Yes, really,” She said with a look somewhere between amusement and annoyance. “They can’t just send anyone they don't like to another country without reason. Of course, the SSR did make me an offer I couldn't refuse. Although, they haven't quite to lived up to it so far.”

“Oh.” He felt like an idiot. “So the SSR?”

She nodded. “Yes, but they have yet to give me an assignment. My superior does seem to like me, however, but he can’t let on. But between you and me there’s rumor that the U.S. Army is going to be conducting a secret science experiment, and they'll be needing an Agent to supervise all operations. _And,_ I know for a fact that my colleagues think it’s a wild goose chase, which will allow Phillips to assign it freely without ruffling any feathers.” She tilted her head and flourished at herself.

He looked rather impressed.

“Not that he would honestly care if he did. And besides, it would reenforce the British American alliance,” she waved her hand, “all in the nature of brotherhood, and so forth.”

They grew quite. Peggy felt that she had blabbered on enough. Steve felt that he was out of his depth.

After a few moments she offered hesitantly, “You know, if I ever do get my chance I could…put in a recommendation for you, if you’d like.”

He didn't know what to say.

“I’m sorry, I’ve made you terribly uncomfortable, haven't I?”

“No! Its not that. Just—I don't want to take advantage.”

“Oh, for Pete’s sake! Don’t be a wet fish, Steve. It’s no trouble at all.”

He smiled. “Well…”

“Good. It’s settled then. _If_ I get the chance.”

They went back to their ice cream, and although happy, a thought kept shoving it’s way into Steve's brain and he grew silent again.

After a few beats he looked up. “Peggy, can I ask you something?”

“Go on,” she said, absently poking at her scoop of mint chip.

“Why’d you pick me that night? I mean…you coulda had any fella there.”

Normally, she might have made a quip, but it was a sincere question, and she felt it deserved a sincere answer. “I suppose…well, I suppose I saw a kindred spirit,” she said after thinking a moment.

“Hmm,” he murmured, contemplating her answer with puckered eyebrows.

“I haven't been wrong so far,” she added and then, quick as a flash, dashed a bit of his butter pecan out of his cup before he knew what was happening. She smiled mischievously and took the bite.

“Hey!” he said in mock horror.

“This is terribly sweet, how can you stand it?” She asked as she swiped some more. He attempted a glare, but couldn't suppress the smile spreading from his eyes. She could tell her answer had satisfied him.

Peggy offered him some of hers repentantly, and he took it somewhat mollified. They started sharing like she’d hoped they would, and by the end found that butter pecan wasn't _so_ terrible.

Alright, okay _._ So she hadn't mentioned that the deciding factor of asking him to dance that night was what she overheard while eavesdropping on his private conversation…but she figured that could wait for some other day. Perhaps after they married she would tell him.

That last thought had popped into her head without warning, the realization of which almost made her choke on ice cream.

“Peggy! You okay?”

“Yes, yes. Just fine.” She bit down on a smile.

*

On the way back to her building there was a small park, and without saying anything, their feet guided them to it. There were children climbing in the trees and parents scolding them to come down, couples making the same rounds as them. It was 5 O’clock already, past how far either of them thought this little outing would go, but it had become apparent that they were stretching it as long as possible.

They reminisced to each other about their childhoods as they watched the little ones play. Peggy told him of wild adventures at her strict finishing school, where she often climbed down her window to lead daring stealth missions in the night. By the end of that one, Steve thought he must be looking like a love struck idiot if he hadn't been before. He in turn told her about the shenanigans him and Bucky got up to as kids. How he was constantly finding himself at odds with some one or other bully in the school yard, and how his friend would always be there to bail him out just in time. His mother was constantly worried for him because of it, although she never once reproached him. She was the one, he told her, who had instilled such a strong sense of justice in him, especially after his dad passed, because she wanted him to always remember what kind of person his father had been.

Peggy listened and found her respect increasing by the second. And she felt in awe of this woman, his mother, who had such strength and kindness. She even started to like Bucky with the way Steve was talking about him.

He painted his life with such guilelessness that after he had finished talking Peggy knew for sure, and with a startling clarity, that she loved him. He was just exactly what suited her. Exactly what she hadn't even known existed, or even known she wanted.

His thoughts seemed to mirror hers, and that’s when he leaned in and kissed her. He had been incredibly smooth about it, and Peggy was surprised at his initiative, to say the least.

His hands were gentle at her waist, and it wasn't like the little kiss of assurance she had given him before. This was steady and sure.

They parted gently, small smiles playing at their lips. He slipped his hand in hers this time, and they finally set their steps towards her apartment.

As they walked along in contented silence, Peggy asked, “You said you knew this neighborhood. How?

He looked around for a second before pointing out, “I got beat up in that alley…and that parking lot.” He paused. "And behind that diner.”

“Did you have something against running away?” she questioned gently.

“Well, you start running they'll never let you stop. Stand up, push back, can’t say no forever, right?”

She hummed in agreement. Steve really was something.

They got to the apartment door and stopped. “A week next Saturday. We’ll see a picture this time,” she said confidently.

“You got it.”

Peggy grabbed him by the collar before she could second guess herself and gave him a kiss on the cheek which left a decidedly red mark. “Twelve on the dot, don’t you dare be late.

"Yes ma'am," he answered, looked boyishly disheveled and sporting a wide smile.

“Don’t get too cocky now, Rogers,” she said, her own unreasonably happy grin reflected.

“No ma'am” he assured, her admonishment having absolutely no affect.

He was telling the truth, too. Steve knew that Peggy could have any guy she wanted. But he was also smart enough to realize that this was a woman who knew her own mind. If he was happy, it was just because Peggy Carter had chosen him, was all.

To hell with it, she thought, and kissed him again.

The smile was still on his face when disappeared around the corner.

It was going to be a long week.

**Author's Note:**

> I took some liberties with Peggy's backstory and how she got assigned to project rebirth, but this story isn't canon anyway, so...
> 
> *EDITED since published


End file.
